Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-101.127.151.182-20140902155242/@comment-101.127.151.182-20141008081702
"Tatsuya is just as arrogant if not more than Masaki. Not to mention he's kind of an asshole with no moral compass. Wouldn't surprise me if he becomes rogue and uncontrollable." To the person who said this let me enlighten you before you start spewing shit all around the Wikia and cause over 90% of the Tatsuya fandom to flame you. Tatsuya is not arrogant. He never was. In fact he always acknowledged his flaws and has MAJOR inferiority complex. Let me give you an example. In the beginning when he was called a weed, he neither got angry nor retaliate to that fact. He knows that he is weaker in modern magic and he accepts that fact. He knew that the moral committee was something that needed someone with high magic ability and he tried his best to wiggle out of that position. However he was ultimately dragged in by Mari, Mayumi and MIyuki. He never wanted to be dragged around. In fact he was content by just reading Magic-Univerisity affliated materials. He never wanted to be in the limelight. Futhermore, he lost all his major emotions in the magic operation thus losing "extreme pride" or what you call arrogance. Need I remind you that he has been treated like shit growing up? Being mistreated, demeaned and abused made him feel that he was inferior to anyone else. But he did not give up on himself and trained hard to become what he is today. You call him arrogant, I call him tenacious. An asshole with no moral compass? Did you even read/watch Mahouka? He saved his friends and others several times when his primary mission is to only protect his sister. He could have just let them die and uphold his mission. But he even put his own body in harm's way to protect his friends. One prime example is Lina. He was at a loss on how to deal with the Parasite incident because Lina became their friend. He found her in a similar situation to him and lent his hand to help her. Even though she was their enemy. Additionally, in volume 13, he was trying to stop the P-Doll to protect those in the Steeplechase event and was working at least 20 hours a day. He was only stopped because Miyuki was worried and had to drag him back to their room. Do you think he lacks morality when he actually abandoned his primary mission to save others? Not to mention he acts the way he does only because he was trained to look at everything with reason and logic. Hence he is always straightforward in his speech ie "calling girls beautiful" and "telling Masaki off." What good would come out of judgement clouded by feelings and tact? Become rogue and uncontrollable? Seriously DO YOU EVEN READ THE LN? Tatsuya will never betray Miyuki cuz he is bonded to her by sibling love. Tatsuya no longer has strong emotions hence you cannot bribe him using "Money", "Titles" or "Women." All that he has left is his emotions for Miyuki. No one can break that bond. He will never become rogue and uncontrollable as long as Miyuki is around. Seriously your hate for Tatsuya is unjustified and invalid. The only reason you could possible hate him is because he is not your typical shounen MC that goes "I will won't lose" or "I'll defintiely protect her." Instead of looking at the surface, use your rusty brain abit to contemplate the depth of Tatsuya's character if not you are not giving Satou any justice.